


Rock Me Baby, Slow

by mahbbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blues, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, I was minding my own business and then this happened, Inspired by Music, Musical References, PWP without Porn, Slow Dancing, Smutty, Song Lyrics, things that aren't really smut but feel like smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: Lucifer rock and rolls Chloe in the penthouse, giving her an idea of why the blues were called the Devil's music.---Sexy slow dancing as foreplay.---Inspired by and references/quotes "Rock Me Baby (1971 Live Version)" by Big Mama Thornton: https://youtu.be/LjF-ysKN41Q
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 89





	Rock Me Baby, Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yohanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohanna/gifts), [PrimalVendingMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalVendingMachine/gifts).



> This fic has a very specific soundtrack. I think it works better if the song is playing. 😉
> 
> https://youtu.be/LjF-ysKN41Q

The silence of the penthouse was deafening after having been in Lux. They’d had drinks with Ella, Dan, and Amenadiel, before finally coming upstairs via a laugh-filled elevator ride. Now it was quiet except for the slight dull roar of the city, well beneath the windows.

Chloe walked up to the bar, her footsteps the only real sound, and steadied herself with one hand on the edge as she bent slightly to remove one black and gold pump. Lucifer walked round to pour himself a drink. 

She was only slightly buzzed so Chloe nodded when he motioned as if to ask if she wanted one. She took off her other shoe and dropped to her usual height. She smoothed down her little black dress, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric. She didn’t wear it often. 

She glanced at Lucifer as he poured her drink. He was quiet, and something in his manner had changed since they’d gotten upstairs. She bent down and pushed her shoes further up to the bar so she wouldn’t trip over them. As she raised back up she tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, she could hear a woman’s voice talking through the speakers of the penthouse. Chloe looked round and saw Lucifer had the remote to his sound system in his hand. A harmonica began, and the volume went up, filling the room with sound. The harmonica was followed shortly by a few short piano notes and then a bluesy beat complete with saxophone and bass. She barely heard the click of the remote as Lucifer set it back down. 

Lucifer stepped back around the bar and into her space, holding two drinks. He handed her one, before tipping his own back - downing it in one swallow with a slight smirk. She could feel him watch her as she tracked the bob of his adam’s apple. Her lips parted involuntarily at the look in his eye, and she quickly placed her drink between them. She followed his lead and drank it down in one go as well, albeit a bit less quickly. She kept her eyes on his. 

He smiled and took the empty tumbler from her hand. He looked away only long enough to set both glasses on the bar with two quick *clinks.* He took her wrists gently in his hands as he pursed his lips. Dark, heavily-lidded eyes flicked up and down her body and the warmth inside her from the drink went a little hotter. She still wasn’t used to that expression on his face being so openly thrown her direction.

Lucifer pulled her closer, so their torsos met. His leg barely edged between hers as he guided her hands. His right hand took her wrist up to snake her left hand around his shoulder by his neck. Her fingers caught the barest hint of a curl beneath them. His hand stilled on her forearm, warm and steady but holding her loosely. 

He still studied her face as he positioned her right hand to hook at his waist, right along his belt. Then he smirked again. His fingertips let go of their hold round her lifted arm, to lightly trail down her skin before he moved his hand to her waist.

Both his big hands on her hips, he began to sway her to the music. 

_...rock me baby, honey rock me all night long… _

“Care to dance, Detective?” he murmured.

Not that he was giving her any alternative. Her eyes narrowed and the corners of her lips quirked upward. She licked her lips.

He still watched her, his eyes flicking down to her lips, and further down to her collarbone before working their way back up. His smirk was still firmly in place. Chloe moved to wipe it away with a kiss, but the smug bastard tipped his head back and away from her, holding her steady with his hands. He grinned as he looked down his nose at her. Chloe bit her bottom lip. 

_...I want you to rock and roll me, just like my back ain't got no bones... _

He dipped back down, tilting his head to the side, and she chased after a kiss, but to no avail. Instead he swept the tip of his nose against her cheekbone and went to nuzzle her ear. The scruff of his beard rubbed against her neck and her head lolled back as she closed her eyes briefly.

_...roll me oh like an old wagon wheel... _

They swayed as he led her to slide her feet just a bit on the floor in time to the music, matching his steps. It didn’t escape her attention that they were moving towards the bedroom. His fingertips dug gently into her, just above her ass. Lucifer bent slightly at the knee, to drop his hips and roll them up against her. She watched a flirtatious smile cross his face only to be chased away by his tongue darting out against the underside of his top lip.

_...I want you to roll me baby… _

He maneuvered their bodies and she went along for the ride, holding onto him and following his lead. He kept his mouth tantalizingly close to hers, but whenever she edged closer to meet it, he would only let her graze their parted lips before moving away to tease her. Her hips moved in a circle with the gentle lead of his strong hands. 

He stayed with his body bent low so she could almost, but not quite, grind against his thigh as he danced them across the room. Her hand slid from the back of his neck to grip his shoulder. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she recognized that the hem of her dress was riding up from his movements and quickly growing shorter.

Chloe’s other hand left Lucifer’s waist to go higher, but he caught it with his own. He entwined their fingers, and tugged her hand back low, lower than her hips. It kept her almost off balance, so he could more easily steer her body however he wanted to. They turned in a circle.

_...you don’t know how good you make me feel… _

As another harmonica solo began, Lucifer suddenly tipped forward, pushing her back with the movement of his body, their chests pushed together. His hands stayed holding her just tight enough to make sure she didn’t lose her balance. He dropped his head and began to drag his lips along her neck from the edge of her shoulder to the corner of her jaw. His breath in her ear made her close her eyes and gasp. A deep chuckle from him followed and she made a noise in the back of her throat.

His left hand slid out of hers to grasp at her middle back, holding her up with one hand as he kept her from righting herself. Chloe’s now empty hand grasped at his shirt, nearly pulling it untucked from his trousers. She tightened her grip on him, fingers digging into his shoulder with the one hand. With her other she grasped his belt, her thumb dipping into his waistband.

As the harmonica was overtaken by guitar, his other hand went to her collar bone. He traced it softly with his finger, before he ran his palm and fingertips down along the neckline of her dress to pause between her breasts. He kept his eyes open, pupils blown wide, and lips parted just slightly. He was studying her every reaction and she warmed further under his gaze. He danced her backwards a little more, stopping short of the step up into the bedroom. 

She honestly wasn’t sure if the noise she heard was a moan from her or a note from the saxophone.

_...rock me baby, take your time, rock me slow… _

And he did, rocking her from side to side and back and forth to the music. He tipped back, stood a little straighter, letting her get her balance. His hand left her chest to curl around her hip again. He shifted his leg and there was a shock of friction at the same time she felt the hem of her dress ride dangerously high. 

_...I just want you to rock and roll me baby… _

The hand that had been on her back wandered down to grip at the curve of her ass, Lucifer’s fingers catching the misaligned hem. There were warm fingertips digging just a little into her skin.

The music stopped for a brief moment…

_...until I… _

There was a hard beat and Lucifer pushed against her and dipped her backwards in time. He gave her a filthy half-grin.

_...I said until I… _

Another beat, and this time he gripped her and pulled her feet left the floor. Chloe’s leg raised as if to wrap around him nearly of its own accord.

_...I mean until I… _

A beat. His open mouth closing in near hers, so close she could feel his breath against her lips.

_...I want no more… _

He shifted her slowly back down as the harmonica let out a baleful noise. She slid down his leg, until her bare feet touched the floor.

Lucifer’s hands only loosened once he was sure she was upright and steady, sliding up to her hips once again. His eyes stayed on her mouth a few short moments before moving back up to meet hers. 

The music changed to a different song, but with similar instruments, as his hands roamed the curves of her body. She still half-straddled his leg and couldn’t help but rock her hips to the slightly slower beat, even without him guiding her. 

He moved towards her as if to kiss her, but something in his expression changed at the last second. Chloe caught the amusement in his eyes right before he ducked his head to plant a few open mouthed kisses to her shoulder as he spun her around again.

“Lucifer.” His name came out as a whine.

Another deep chuckle rumbled against her skin. “Yes, my Detective?” he murmured, pulling her backwards with him and up into the bedroom.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this song made me picture a scene in my head and had I not been encouraged to write it, in my head it would have stayed. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> (And have a listen to some more Big Mama Thorton if you enjoy the blues, because she had a helluva voice and needs more recognition.)


End file.
